


Befriending an old friend.

by stellarlies



Series: Hidehaise week [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hidehaise Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His good judgment could say he shouldn't be acting like that in front of an stranger, but something inside him was telling him he could let himself go with this particular one. After all, a man with such a warming and beutiful looks is worth to trust. </p><p>Day 1: First meetings/ Vague Memory /Keeping secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Befriending an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the end I could participate in the hidehaise week. My fangirl side says I will be participating every day, but maybe I won't. So let's see! :D   
> English is not my first language so easy on that. :D Any correction is welcomed though.

Haise was trying to read a book at his free time on work. He went out of there, because the rest of the people was eating, but like he didn’t needed to eat _that_ food, it was better to keep his mind busy. Though the key word on trying to read was trying. For some reason, he couldn’t keep focused on his reading. This book, for some reason, made him feel melancholic.  _The Black Goat's Egg_ , it was the name of the book. Maybe it had to do with his life before the amnesia?

A part of him was wondering if the monster that lived inside of him, the monster who supposedly was him twenty years of his life, even liked to read. He supposed that the answer was yes, he, Haise, loved to read. He shouldn't be thinking that low of himself though. Pretty sure he enjoyed to read in his free times (of doing ghoul's stuffs?).

He sighed, lately he was thinking a lot in that. He didn’t have to think in that. He was happy like that. Really happy. What happened before didn’t matter. He didn’t needed to know. He didn’t  _wanted_  to know.

 _Haise wasn't really good at lying himself_.

He got out of the ccg’s instalations and went for a coffee. Lately it was the only thing that it calmed him down. Not that he could drink another thing to calm himself down. So he went till the coffee shop re: who had that wonderfull coffee and that beutiful waitress, in hopes of aliavating the sadness that was flotting on himself.

Opening the door, he looked calmly at the place. It was really charming, indeed, a sense of familiarity in the ambient. Touka (the name of the waitress, he found out a time ago) with her working outfit and a small notebook in her hands, was speaking to a client sitting on a little table at the end of the local. It was a man, he could tell, and had blond hair. He couldn’t see anything more because Touka, but he didn’t pay too many atenttion. Seeing the rest of the tables were full except for one in the back, close to the them, and he walked there withouth hesitation.

He sitted down, and when Touka looked at his direction he greetted her. Her smile was a little unconfortable, he asked himself why, and she exchanged glances with the man she was attending. The man glanced him and the smile he seemed to care went off his face. The blond man had a serious face all of the sudden, and Haise wondered why. Did he did something to disturb him? He didn't wanted to disturb that man, for some reason. Like if it was a dear, dear friend who didn't wanted to hurt. Haise shok his head at this thought and tried to not care for the man, though his eyes slipped to that direction.

Touka said something, he couldn’t hear what, and the blond guy lift and walked at his direction. Haise opened his eyes, pushing himself against his seat, really, did he did something to disturb that man? 

Though he was coming with a smile. So Haise relaxed himself. Seeing that guy's calm and warming face for some reason calm him down and the only thing he wanted was, sudenly, be close to him, so he inclined to his direction, his body language betraying him because he was everything but scared. 

"Hi! You're Haise, right?" The blond man asked while sitting on his side with a nonchalant attitude, but a big smile on his lips. 

Hiase blinked, and realized he had a smile on his face all the time. He looked at another point of the room, smiled again, and still confused answered:

"Yes. But how do you know my name?"

The man copied him (so he was also nervous? Haise asked himself), looking at other place to then look right into his eyes again.  _The gaze of this man is so powerfull, it makes me feel unconfortable, though not in a bad way_ , Haise thought. 

"Touka said it by mistake" He said while touching his chin with his finger. Haise nodded. "I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide". He said, with that beutiful smile. 

His smile was really beutiful, indeed. His face was also beutiful. It looked so trustfull and charming. But Haise was not a child. What does this man (Hide, cute name) wanted with him? Strangers don't just come to you and present like this. If they were children maybe, but this man seemed of his age. Even so, he wouldn't want to pass as unpolite. 

"Nice to meet you" They gave a handshake, and Touka brought them two cups of coffee. 

"How did you knew..."

"You always take it black, Sasaki". 

Haise was confused, Hide was serious all of the sudden again, his elbow on the table, his cheek on his fist. There was something up in the ambient, he was feeling unconfortable, again. Not in a bad way, he just felt this people were hiding something. But, he also felt like if he could trust this man. Like, it didn't even mattered if he was hiding something, it was probably for his own good. His face was so calming and familiar, it almost seemed like home. 

Which it was odd, why would he think all that of a stranger? 

"I know this sounds really odd, I know. I'm aware of that Haise but... would you like to be my friend?". Hide's face was death serious making that question. Haise giggled for a moment, but then his laugh just stopped. His heart was beating fast, and he didn't get why, but this wasn't awkward. This was _right_. He need to know more of that man. It was weird, he wasn't even talking with him, but he needed to. So against all his good judgment, he breathed a:

"Yes. Yes I would like to be your friend... Hide". 

The smile Hide gave to him after that was worth the chance to befriend a complete stranger. Though Haise was already doubting this stament was completly true, because something told him this man was his friend way before all that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there has been done hundred of times the “Hide and Haise meet in re:” fics, but I just love it. It was something small, because I just wanted to participate. However, it was very fun to do. Again, sorry for the English, and I hope to make more fics of this two for the week! :D I also suck at names, what a lame name ugh!
> 
> I tried to stick in "First meeting" but in the end I did everything up together, I'm a nerd. Oh, and I'm soooo lame. The part where Haise ask himself if "Kaneki" also liked to read?... I was laughing, like hard at that part. Because only Kaneki would be so nerd to ask himself that kind of things. And I'm lamer and so much nerd to be laughing at loud for an stupidity like that. I was going to delete it after everything, but I decided to leave it for the lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> See you!


End file.
